1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power storage device that can be reduced in weight and a method for manufacturing the power storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable information terminals such as mobile phones and portable game machines are equipped with power storage devices. As such power storage devices, lithium secondary batteries have been used.
Although portable information terminals have been reduced in weight, the reduction has been unsatisfactory. Portable information terminals equipped with light-weight power storage devices can reduce the weight of the portable information terminals.
A solid-state secondary battery is a kind of power storage device (see Patent Document 1). The solid-state secondary battery includes a solid electrolyte such as an inorganic solid electrolyte and an organic solid electrolyte.
In the technical field of display devices which is different from that of power storage devices, a method for transferring a layer to be separated to a plastic substrate is described (Patent Document 2). Patent Document 2 discloses the following method: a nitride layer is formed over a substrate, an oxide layer is formed over the nitride layer, and film stress of the oxide layer is made different from film stress of the nitride layer to enable peeling by a physical means.